Death Arcana
by Shigure Hakuya
Summary: Minato and Minako Arisato are being sent into Nona's tower to be arbiters. Both of them now tend to dead people as they also met some familiar people.
1. Chapter 1

_Death Arcana_

 _by: Shigure Hakuya_

* * *

A girl with white hair sighed in discontentment. After all, she has no one to play with, leave an old-looking-man god that doesn't seem to be in the mood to play now. She needs something to fill her entertainment and she now has an idea.

"...Hmm? Don't continue your plans, Nona." The man said with a conflicted tone. Then the white haired girl, Nona, just smirked at him with playful face of hers. Then she just snapped her fingers and a torture chair appeared out of nowhere.

"Oculus, don't be such a geezer. We all need entertainment. And I happened to be thinking one right now. Also, it's none of your business..." Nona said and pushed the old man to the chair, locking him onto the chair as she just smirked upon seeing the stoic face of the old man, who turns out to be Oculus, smiling at her like a madman.

"I guess there's nothing that fazes your ways. Go ahead, do what you want." He said as she only nodded at him, speechless, and walked outside.

* * *

Two persons inside a void space sighed as they saw the world below them. Their eyes gaze as they smirked upon seeing a murder scene right in front of them. Blood are spilled everywhere and maniacal laughter was heard. A man with greasy gray hair kept a maniacal grin while skinning the poor victim alive.

"Toto-kun, isn't that Yuko?" The girl with auburn hair said nonchalantly as she pointed at the person being skinned. The victim has a horrified look on her face as the one referred to as 'Toto-kun' just nodded and smiled like crazy. She has her grip on the boy's arm, wrapped around like a ribbon on a gift.

"Yes, Koko-chan. She is, but I don't really care. It's because I'm with you." The boy with blue hair said as he lowered himself and kissed the girl's forehead then she blushed slightly. Ah, heavenly kisses are really the best.

Then they fell asleep again in each other's arms while hearing the heavenly-agonistic screams of the girl named Yuko.

Then a bright light surrounded both of them.

* * *

Nona just sighed as she walked towards the elevator.

"Clavis!" Nona said with a bored face as a man with closed eyes opened the elevator door for Nona. Then she stepped inside. "Where to?"

"At the 89th floor, please."

"At your service." Then the elevator ascended.

* * *

Nona was currently inside a white room as walked inside. She sorta looked at a globe beside an elevated wooden bed. Then she saw a mysterious light at the country of Japan. Then she smirked upon seeing two persons.

"There... *chuckle* This is better than what I've done with that black haired woman." She giggled as a white light appeared on the bed, revealing two persons hugging.

"Good morning." She said to the two newcomers with a carefree grin on her face. "I'm Nona. What are your names?" Then she held out both of her hands to the two newcomers then the two shook it.

"Thank you for freeing us, Nona-sama." The girl said with a innocent smile on her face as she pointed at herself, "Minako."

Then the boy just nodded as he just looked at Nona with a stoic face, "Minato."

"Welcome to my world...Fools."

* * *

The three of them paved their way to the train as all of them just animatedly talked with each other, with Minako only grinning at Nona's cheesy jokes while Minato just smiled upon seeing his other half smiling right now.

"Oh, were here."

The three of them are now going towards the 20th floor, with Nona explaining what their situation is.

"Arbiters are ones who judges the two. And that will be your job right now." Nona said while occasionally looking at Clavis, who's being sweaty at the conversation of the three. After all, Nona's companions have this kind of glaring aura that intensifies whenever they show emotions, well, barely. Arbiters usually don't have emotions and are just dolls of justice. But for the twins, being puppets are better than being the seal.

"Toto-kun, Nona-sama is so cute, right?" Minako said with a small smile as she currently looked at Nona's childish face. Then the boy just only nodded at her as she giggled.

"Why, thank you Minako." Nona said as they reached their destination, a bar in blue hue and suddenly reminds them of a certain room they always visit; and instead of meeting a man with long nose and bloodshot eyes, they were greeted by a bar with many wines. They just smiled upon feeling a familiarity with the room.

Then Nona demonstrated what the twins are going to do, since the both of them will be arbiters: arbiters with emotions, and strangely, both of them are going to be the arbiters of this room. Usually, an arbiter must only have one room but now, one room was occupied by TWO persons.

Nona went back to her room, for now.

* * *

"I'm bored Toto..." Minako said while fanning herself while reading a book about wines. Minato just smirked upon hearing what she said and just continued what he's doing, which is drinking the wine he made, and fortunately, he managed to make a delicious one. Then Minako sat beside her brother with a smirk on her face as she slowly grabbed Minato's chin, facing hers and slammed her lips on his.

At first, Minato was surprised at the bold move of her sister. Usually, it's him who always make a move. Hmm, this is rather a development.

He now responded to her move as both of them are now feeling the sweet sensation of their lips as Minako just smirked upon seeing her brother's angelic face. But now, his silver eyes are now eyes with white emblem that looks like a 'Y'.

"Your eyes...so beautiful..." Minako said between their kisses as they both panted upon removing to each other's embraces. Both of them look at each other's eyes and they both started for it for a while. Minako still has her fiery red eyes while Minato has silver blue ones.

Then they felt a weird sensation upon seeing a memory-no, it's not theirs but other's-as they smirked upon seeing full of that. Then Minako motioned her brother to go in front of the bar. After all, Nona-sama said that they will do what they always do when judging.

Then came out two persons from the elevator. One, a girl with gray hair that's pigtailed and the other girl has long, straight brown hair that sends waves of familiarity to both of them.

"Huh? Where am...I?" The newcomers said in unison as they finally noticed the two arbiters, with Minako sitting on a chair in front of Minato while looking at the two newcomer and Minato shaking a bottle while making a wine for both of them.

 _"Welcome to our bar."_

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Death Arcana_

 _by: Shigure Hakuya_

* * *

Previously...

 _They felt a weird sensation upon seeing a memory-no, it's not theirs but other's-as they smirked upon seeing full of that. Then Minako motioned her brother to go in front of the bar. After all, Nona-sama said that they will do what they always do when judging._

 _Then came out two persons from the elevator. One, a girl with gray hair that's pigtailed and the other girl has long, straight brown hair that sends waves of familiarity to both of them._

 _"Huh? Where am...I?" The newcomers said in unison as they finally noticed the two arbiters, with Minako sitting on a chair in front of Minato while looking at the two newcomer and Minato shaking a bottle while making a wine for both of them._

 _"Welcome to our bar."_

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Moon." The Fools said in unison with their eyes gleaming in the dark. They have their faces etched with the expression of mischief.

"-uhm...a bar?" The girl with gray hair said in confusion before taking a good look at her surroundings. "...that certainly took the part."

Then Minako chuckled at what the girl said, leaving both of the newcomers doubt the auburn-haired girl actions. "Yes, it's a bar. But first, want to have a drink?"

"O-oh...but I-" Then Minako cut the girl. "It's not alcoholic."

Finally, both of the girls nodded before Minako pointed at the chairs beside her. The three now started to watch Minato makes their drinks, with Minako looking at her brother with a meaningful look and winked at him making the blue-haired boy smirk at his dear sister, of course, the two guests did not notice this. "Bon appetit..."

"But before that, did you remember anything about yourself?" Minako said while drinking her newly made Margarita. The two girls looked down first, making them slightly conscious about what the auburn-haired girl said. Then the brown-haired girl spoke first. "I'm...Chihiro."

"Chihiro, huh?" Minako said with a mischievous look. Then she looked at Minato. "Toto-kun~! Lookie, lookie, her name is Chihiro."

Minato only stared at Minako before going back to what he's doing. Then Minako turned to the grey-haired girl. "What about yours?"

"I-I'm...Yuko..." The gray-haired girl muttered before looking at what Minato served her. "What is this drink?"

"Oolong Tea." Then Yuko took it before taking a sip. "It's good..."

Minako stood up and went to Minato, taking Yuko and Chihiro's attention. Then the auburn-haired girl whispered to his ear. "Toto-kun, I think we should...uhm...judge them. Just like Nona-sama said."

"Uhm...who are you two? And why are we here?" Yuko said with confusion in her voice. Then Chihiro spoke next. "And where are we exactly?"

Then both of the Fools stared at their guests with their eyes glinting with mischief.

"Want to know why you're here?" Minako said with a sickly sweet voice. The two guests looked at each other before nodding to the auburn-haired girl. Then Minako clasped her own hands in delight. "Good then..."

As both of the Fools' faces turned into a smirking one, with Minato hugging his sister while inhaling the intoxicating scent of Minako's hair.

* * *

Nona sighed upon seeing at what her new puppets are doing. They're supposed to be judging the guests right now, but all they do was play. "Oculus...let's take a round."

Oculus then nodded before he grabbed a billiard stick. Nona smirked upon seeing the serious face of his. She now started to look for a proper angle for her shot...

Then the two started to play.

* * *

A black-haired woman stared at the space as she continued to munch on her meal. She's currently leaning against a wall while listening-to be accurate, eavesdropping to a conversation of two arbiters.

"I heard that there's two new arbiters..."

"Really? I thought that we only get one?"

"'Dunno. Maybe Nona-sama did another trick."

"Well, if it's true, does it concern us?"

"Oh okay...then I'll stop."

Then the conversation ended with the black-haired woman sighing. Just like the other one said, does it concern her and Decim?

Then she went back to her seat with a white-haired man. The man has blue eyes that looks like the other arbiters. He's currently wearing a bartender uniform and he has his famous stoic face.

"Oh, we shall go now to our floor. Shall we?" Decim said in a monotone voice before inviting his hand to the woman and they went to their own floor.

"What are you doing a while ago?" Decim was the one who started the conversation. The black-haired woman thought about it at first before sighing. "I just went to the restroom."

"Hmm? I can tell you're lying..." Decim said without changing his own voice and stare. Then the black-haired woman tensed up. "U-uh...okay. I just heard a conversation near the restroom."

"What is it?"

"Nothing...just heard about two new arbiters from some arbiters..." She said with a 'I-don't-care' tone in her voice. He only narrowed his eyes to hers before muttering an 'okay'.

 _Then the news about the two new arbiters spreaded._

* * *

"First of all, we cannot answer your questions..." Minato said coldly. Minako then chirped at Minato's tone before singing in a rather irritating tone. "We can't~ after all~ we're just bartenders~!"

"Second, we will now play a game..." He continued before Minako smirked. The two guests are now very confused at the siblings' antics. "Well...we are going to play a game, of course. It's boring if we only stay here chatting 'ya know. After all~you don't know why you're here so why don't you take risk, right Toto-kun?"

Minato only looked at her as she just grinned at him, her pearly white gleaming.

"Third, we will choose your game by means of roulette," Then a board immediately appear from the ceiling. The board totally sends waves of familiarness to the Fools. It has the design of the Arcana card that they saw in the Velvet Room.

"Ohh~, a surprise! It's exciting right? And Toto-kun, you're so sexy while explaining the rules coldly." Minako said with a smirk and Minato returned the smirk before whispering into her ears.

"When we're finished judging our guests..." He started before making his voice more seductive that made Minako blush. "...we will get all the fun we want."

"Ahh~, then I'll be waiting for that~!" She chirpily said. The siblings now held each other's hands, their foreheads touching each other with their eyes glistening in the dark hue of the room.

"Fourth, We will have you stake your lives in this game or else..." They said in unison before Minako materialized a tarot card and show them the arcana of the Death. "...you'll experience doom."

Before the two guests start to complain, the siblings used this chance to say the final rule.

"Lastly, until this game is over, you cannot leave this bar." Minato said in a rather dark and cold tone before Minako chuckled darkly. "So play fast so we can have fun. And also remember, you are risking your lives so show us your true self..."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **adrianmeneses1234, I thank you very much for your help! Also, sorry if there's wrong grammar and spellings.**


End file.
